


A Night to Remember

by cinderspenguin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderspenguin/pseuds/cinderspenguin
Summary: You have been dating Tony for a couple of years now and it has not slowed his womanizing ways. The whole team knows what Tony is doing and it makes you feel even more horrible. Everyone,  including a blue-eyed supersoldier who has been there for you through it all, are very supportive of you dilemma. But how much longer can Steve hold back from showing you how he really feels.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are liking this story and there are ALOT...it is actually inspired but another one of my works. It was originally written for it but it didn't seem to fit the direction of the storyline. So if anyone wants to see where this story goes. It serves as kind of a prequel to this work - AVENGER FALLOUT (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581901)
> 
> This story is a current WIP and is probably going to hit at least 75,000 words. SO if you don't like long works I get it, but if ya want to see where this story goes...check it out.
> 
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

Steve finds you sitting alone at the bar. He sees several empty shot glasses in front of you. Shaking his head, he sits next to you. “Princess, you shouldn’t be drinking so much.” He whispers softly in your ear pushing away the unconsumed shot. He looks at the bartender who is heading over to the two of you. Steve shakes his head no at him, and the man nods leaving you alone. “He’s not worth destroying yourself over,” Steve adds wrapping an arm around your waist, gently edging you from the barstool. 

Behind the two of you, the party continues, the guest of honor has not arrived yet. You move to push Steve away, wanting to drink away the pain. You’ve been with Tony for three years. Three years of constant fighting and cheating. The first year all on his part, but then you kissed him. The man trying to get you away from the bar, turning you into a cheater too. Not as bad as Tony is, of course, but still the label fits. “Steve…I…” You want to tell him you are fine, but then the world begins spinning you fall into his arms. He scoops you up. “Steve…I’m fine…” you try to convince him, resting your head against his chest. The room spinning too much, laying your head on his chest helping you center it.

“No baby, I’m putting you to bed.” He says, calling you baby for the first time. As he carries you out of the room, you close your eyes. The movement stopping for a moment, when you hear Natasha saying something to Steve.

“Tony called he’s an hour out. Said he was held up with meetings after the…” her eyes falling on you, before she continues. “ballet.” Steve face is grim as he looks down at you. As if reading Steve’s mind, she adds. “He’s bringing ‘company’. The prima ballerina and her understudy.” Natasha finishes. “You're taking her to bed.” 

Steve immediately looks at Natasha, guilt spreading across his face. “She is not feeling well…” Steve replies looking down at you lovingly. The guilt on his face becoming more obvious, but along with that, there comes a look of adoration and love.

“Steve…no one blames you; Tony doesn’t deserve her…” Natasha pauses, studying his face. “And you deserve happiness. You’ve already lost so much.” 

Steve can feel his heart dropping, and his throat getting tight. He looks back down at you, taking in a deep breath. “I almost lost her, trying to get Bucky back.”

“Exactly why you deserve happiness.” She smiles, watching you snuggling in his arms, you shift wrapping your arms around him, pulling him closer to you. “Both of you.” She nods to you in his arms.

“She isn’t mine to have,” Steve answers, slowly turning back to the door to leave. 

“She is if you want her to be, we can all see it.” Nat says to Steve as he leaves. Steve making his way to the elevator, Natasha's words rolling in his mind. He looks at your peacefully relaxed in his arms. He knows you are not asleep, your breathing is too uneven for that. But still, he can’t help but love the peaceful expression on your face. It is an expression he never sees, when you are with Tony.

When the elevator begins to move you moan into his chest at the change in gravity. “I’ve got you, we’re almost there.” He whispers softly against your head. 

You open your eyes for a moment looking into his blue ones smiling, “My white knight…you coming to take the princess to your castle and make her yours?” Your slur slightly, but your words have the effect you want. Steve’s heart beginning to race, along with his mind.

“Baby, you’ve been drinking, you don’t know what you are saying.” His voice is soft, but rough.

“I know what I want, I want a man who will love me, and want me. I don’t want to be a trophy anymore.” Feeling tears spilling from your eyes. “I want to feel loved, even if for one night.” You look into Steve’s eyes, pleading with him. Natasha’s words replaying in Steve’s mind again.

“Okay,” Steve answers, the doors to the elevator opening as if on cue. He takes you to his room, gentle shifting you in his arms, so that he can open the door. Once inside he closes it behind him with a kick of his foot. Walking over to his bed he lays you down softly. You roll onto you side, wanting to look around his room. Taking in the subtle tones on grey and blue the only difference between his and yours are the colors. You look back at Steve and see that he is taking off his shirt, working the buttons quickly, revealing a white tank underneath. Your eyes studying his body slowly. You’ve seen him without a shirt before, but never under these circumstances. You watch him as he walks to his dresser, grabbing out sweatpants before disappearing into the bathroom. While he is in there you start to undress zipping down the back of your dress, but you can only get it so far before it catches, your coordination not the greatest. You are finally forced to admit that you are a bit beyond tipsy.

With a huff, you give up, moving to the edge of the bed waiting for Steve to return. When he comes back into the room, he goes to the dresser again this time pulling out a t-shirt, before making his way over to you. He lays the t-shirt on the stand next to the bed. “Did you need help with the zipper? It looks stuck.” Steve’s voice coming from behind you. You look over your shoulder at him. “You have a lot of experience removing women’s clothing soldier?” You reply softly with a smirk.

“I…no…but…” you laugh softly, and the sound is music to his ears.

“Steve, it’s fine. And...yes...I could use help, the zipper is stuck.” You shift to get up, instantly feeling Steve’s fingers on your skin. The touch is soft and electric. You close your eyes concentrating on the feeling of their gentle caress against your skin.

Steve’s fingers tracing your spine, then the edge of your shoulder blade. Slowly moving down to the spot where your zipper is still holding the back of your dress together. His fingers gripping there for a moment but freeze. You are about to turn to see what he is doing when you feel his lips on your exposed shoulder, the kiss sending shivers down your body to your core. You can’t help but lean into him. His free hand moving to push the shoulder of the dress aside allowing him more access to your skin. You feel the zipper slowly moving down as his kisses make their way up to the crook of your neck, up to your neck, and then to that sensitive spot near your ear. A spot Steve discovered quickly after the first time the two of you kissed.

You want to turn around and tear at his clothes to rip everything off the two of you until you are completely exposed to each other, but you let Steve take his time. You are pretty sure this is the first time he has made love and you want it to be what he needs. Steve finishing with the zipper, you feel his hands move to your lower back they slowly move up your sides pushing the dress way as they arise. When his hands get to your shoulders, they run down your arms pushing the dress with it. You turn slightly to him, his eyes meeting yours before his lips claim yours. The kiss is needy, feeling like he is trying to devour you. You move your hands over him, trying to remove his flimsy shirt. He pulls back quickly removing it. Standing up he pulls you up with him his hands on your waist pushing down the dress over your hips leaving you in nothing but your panties. 

His arms wrapping around you, pulling you to him, his lips capturing yours. This time the kiss is more patient, more loving. Your wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him. You gently lean back, pulling him down to you as you climb back onto the bed, Steve following you down. Once you have him hovering over you, you pull away looking him in the eyes.

“Steve, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me.” Your eyes searching him for any sign of how he feels. Steve looking down at youm the pure emotions in your eyes filling him with confidence and a feeling he hadn’t hadn’t felt in decades.

“Y/N…I want you, I want this, but…” You kiss him, cutting him off, not wanting to hear the rest of his words. Steve hesitating for a moment before kissing you back, surrendering to you. You move your hands over his back feeling his muscles flexing at his moves over you, breaking the kiss, trailing them down your neck, and over your shoulder. While he is leaving the wet trail on your neck, you slide your hands down his back under his sweat pants finding nothing but skin. Your hands moving slowly over his ass before squeezing slightly, causing Steve to bolt up from you for a second, his eyes searching yours. “Y/N…I…” You see the confusion mixed with lust and need making you smile.

“Don’t get shy on me now, Captain.” Your voice is deep with your own need.

“What about…?” You abruptly place your finger over his lips, stopping him.

“What do you want?” you counter. You lip moving over his neck then up to his ear as he remains silent. You pull his lobe in between your teeth, tugging on it lightly, before soothing it with your tongue. His breathing heavy and erratic, you can feel his erection pushing into your thigh. “You want me, don’t you? You want this?” You moan pulling his hand between the two of you, between your legs. He can feel the wetness against his hand through your lace panties.

“I do but…” Steve is completely wrecked. You can feel him teetering on the edge. He wants you; god knows he wants you, but his moral code is telling him this is going too far. Kissing another man’s girl is one thing, but this...is something far beyond.

“Steve…I have wanted this since the first day we met, I just didn’t know you wanted it too. I need you…now.” Steve’s eye examining you as his hand begins slowly massaging you over your panties.

“But you are with Tony?” He moans softly, his lips kissing up your shoulder leaving a cool wet trail. He is trying hard to stop himself from going too far with you.

“And Tony is with half of New York.” You say evenly, masking the hurt of your words as they come out loud. “I think I deserve someone better than that.” You use your free hand to turn Steve’s head to you. “I think we’ve both been alone to long, Steve. I think we deserve this, don’t you?” Steve pulls away from you completely, both of his hands coming up to frame your face. His expression sobering and you feel your heart sinking, you are sure he is going to tell you no. 

Steve, however, is thinking about something completely different. He is looking at you, trying to remember this moment. Natasha’s words reminding him that no one will judge if he takes what he wants, and he wants you. He wants you in every sense. He wants a life with you, he wants to call you his. This is the moment he has been waiting for, he can finally have everything he has ever wanted since the day he first saw you. He shakes his head, while looking down at you, fighting away the part of him the is telling him he doesn’t deserve you.

“Baby…I…this will mean more to me then you know.” His voice barely above a whisper. “I need to know that it means something to you too.”

“Steve…” You can’t help the tears that falls from your eyes, this is the man you should have chosen, but he didn’t seem interested then. “I want you, us, more than anything…please.” You try to pull him to you, to kiss him, to urge him on, to do anything.

“I…I’ve never…” his face turning red with embarrassment.

“I know…it’s okay.” You whisper into his ear. “I want to be with you.” You move your hand down to push his hips into yours grinding, into him. This seems to awake a need in him. He growls softly his hips pushing back into yours. His lips finding yours, kissing you softly. You can feel his demeanor changing to a more hesitant less confidant one. “Steve…we don’t have to.” You begin to say. He answers you by moving his hand back in between the two of you tugging down your panties as he begins kissing down your stomach. His movements mirroring each inch your panties, moving down your legs by moving his kisses further down your stomach. The anticipation pushing you to the edge of control.

“I want to.” His breath, hot against your skin. As you lift your leg to allow him to push the garment off of you his mouth moves over your center. “May I?” he asks you softly. The very idea that he is asking permission is making your heart race.

“Please…” you beg him, needing anything. Any touch from him. His lips brushing yours lightly, before his tongue pushes between your folds. The feeling sending you reeling, the sensation of finally being touched in such away. His tongue slowly moves around testing you, exploring you. When his tongue runs over your clit you moan softly, encouraging him more. His hands moving up your thighs lightly messaging and holding you in place as his tongue begins moving over your nub faster. You begin moaning louder as the sensations build inside you. 

“Steve…God …” you moan. Seconds later you feel one hand moving to where his mouth is attached to you. You mentally prepare yourself for him to enter a finger into you but a surprised when you feel his tongue pushing into you. “Fuck…” You call out. Your hips bucking involuntarily as his finger continues rubbing your clit, while his tongue moves inside of you. Steve moans into you sending you even higher. Your hands moving to grip onto your hair, your hips bucking into his face. Between his moaning into you and the speed at which he is working your body, you feel yourself reaching the peak of orgasm quickly. “Steve…baby…. I’m going to…”

Steve pulls his mouth away from you continuing his ministrations moving fingers down to your entrance his fingers sliding inside you are curling and hitting your spot inside that tongue was previously massaging. Your moans getting louder the fingers allowing him to apply more speed and pressure. I’m here Y/N, always here.” His voice wrecked as his voice vibrates against your clit. “Let go for me.” His words pushing you over the edge. “God…Steve…Aaaaa…” Your hands holding tight to his hair as you involuntarily buck into Steve, your body spasming from the orgasm wracking your body. Steve continues helping you through your orgasm as you come down, slowly your body stills and your breathing calms. Steve pulls away from you kissing each leg before moving back up your body. His lips taking in a nipple then the other before gradually reaching the side of your neck. “Baby…I need to be inside you.” He whispers against your ear. “But I need to know you want this.” His hips rubbing against your core. “I can’t do this is if it’s a one-time thing.” His voice close to begging, and your heart goes out to him. You can feel what this will mean to him, more than a fling, and you want him. You want to be with him, despite Tony.

“Yes…Steve…I need you…always…I have wanted you…” His lips capturing yours.

“Me too...” he says softly pulling his hands from you to remove his sweatpants.

“No…baby let me.” You say softly, gently pushing him so that he rolls over onto his back. You scoot down hovering over his knees pulling the sweats down between your legs and off his feet. Your eyes taking in his naked form below you. His body a work of art. “God, you are magnificent.” You whisper in awe.

“So are you,” Steve replies, pulling you down to him. You can feel him rubbing himself against you. You move your hand between the two of you, but before you can reach for him, he stops you. “Baby…can I?” You look at him unsure what he is asking, but he rolls you over. “I want to do this.” His eyes searching yours. You nod, moving your hands over your head, allowing him to take charge.

He begins kissing you softly, “I have wanted you for so long…I can’t…please...don’t be disappointed.” The insecurity filling your heart with love.

“Steve…are you nervous?” You can’t help the smile the creeps onto your face. His eyes flick away from yours, blushing slightly. “Baby…you don’t need to be, I’m here with you. Everyone is nervous with someone new.” You try to soothe him. “Just do what comes naturally.”

Steve's eyes meeting yours. “I’ve never…”

“I know… but if you are half as good at this as you are at what you just did…” You kiss him trying to relax him. “I’ll be more than satisfied.” You pull him into you again, kissing him softly. You feel his hesitation going away as he slowly kisses you back. His hand moving slowly down your side to your hip before disappearing between the two of you. You feel his fingers probing you before he shifts slightly. Seconds later you feel his tip against you. His eyes searching yours, your eyes meeting his and you nod, “Steve please…it’s been so long…I need you.”

Steve pushes in slowly, you can feel him stretching you. You gasp at the feeling of him moving into you. He slows even more. “Am I hurting you?” concern in his voice as he pauses.

“No baby you’re just big for me, you are bigger than Tony. I just need second to adjust.” You pull him to you kissing him deeply moving your hips up to encourage him to move more. He obliges, pulling another deep moan out of you. When you feel him fully inside you, you pull your lips away, looking at him. “How do you feel?” Your eyes searching his.

“Mmm…amazing…but I need to move. I’m going to explode.”

“It’s okay a baby, move, I need it too.” You move your hands to his hips guiding him to move. He begins moving slowly, testing the feeling of being inside you. The movements making you moan softly, his size far beyond what you have had before, and it is rubbing you in just the right way.

“Oh fuck…this…you feel so good.” Steve moans, you can feel him losing himself in the feeling of you.

“You do to baby…God…right…” You cry out as he hits your special place inside of you.

Your body instantly reacting by squeezing around him. This, in turn, makes him cry out. “FUCK…that’s…what…”

“Right there…Steve…Fuck…” his speed picking up slightly. You begin moaning incessantly as you feel your second orgasm rising in you quickly.

“Baby…this feels so good…you feel so good…” His hands grabbing at you, trying to find some way to pull you closer to him. His hands finding you legs pulling them around him. You wrap it them around his hips the slight change of angel letting him sink in deeper.

“Fuck…YES…Right there…faster!!” you cry out. He immediately complies. Your body sliding up the bed slightly with each thrust. You push your hands to his headboard trying to brace yourself. Steve moves his hands up your sides hooking them under the backs of your shoulders holding you in place against him. His thrusts becoming harsher, you can feel him losing his own control, getting lost in the act.

“I…I’m…” He leans in kissing you, his thrusts becoming rough and fast. You know he is getting close, your own climax peaking as well. 

When he pulls away to kiss your neck and shoulder, you can’t help but moan loudly, his trusts driving you to the edge. “Steve…” you whisper softly, not getting his attention you call out louder. “Captain…I’m…” Steve’s growl cutting you off as he slams into you hard. You scream out… “FUCK…”

“I’m…I can’t…” he trusts hard one more time and you see stars, feeling him spilling inside of you. He chases your orgasms with a few slower thrusts before collapsing over you than rolling the two of you over to him as he lays on his back.

The two of you lay silently, contentedly in each other’s arms. After a few moments, you whisper into his chest. “Sooo…was it what you expected?” You ask him.

Steve taking in a deep breath; you feel his chest rising and falling. “It was perfect…with the perfect person.” He turns kissing you softly on the top of the head. “I love you.” He whispers, so softly you can barely hear it. You snuggle into him. 

“Steve, I can’t leave Tony. He…it would crush him he blames himself for Ultron…and if I feel like he would implode. The team needs him.” You try to reason with him.

“He should feel the blame. He created that thing, he should…” Steve taking a deep breath to calm himself, before saying something he’ll regret. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“I know, but I can’t destroy him because I made a choice years ago. I want to be with you Steve, I want this and us. But I have to wait for the right moment.”

Steve nods in understanding, knowing that if Tony lost you it would destroy him and in turn the team. But Ultron already created a rift, and with the new recruits, it is in a tipping point. “I can’t just forget about us though, and this.” 

“I can’t either…I know this is where I should have been all along, here in your arms. I won’t, I can’t let you go. Just give me time. I promise I will be yours and only yours. I love you.”


End file.
